Preferences
by Escape the Shadow
Summary: Hiro Hamada is just a teenager dealing with regular teen problems. Being gay was one of them. He may not be very stereotypical about it, but he clear on his love life. He is thankful to have his family by his side in support as he learns to love himself based on his preferences. (Oneshots).
1. Identity

**Welcome! I'm taking the challenge on writing a couple of oneshots on something I've never written before! Sadly, I'm not gay (or lesbian), I know being straight is gross as my friend would say, so I'm sorry if there are some parts that don't work out to well. I plan to write two more chapters and then calling it complete. If I do want to write more I will but it forever stay complete. Another thing I should mention is that this is not a Hidashi fic. I LOVE the Hidashi shipping but trust me I don't want to ruin a perfect shipping with my writing. But Tadashi will still the Big Brother role :)**

Hiro Hamada did not expect this to happen. He knew there was something different about him compared to the other guys. _Am I really gay?_ He thought to himself. This thought had been bothering him for months. He often found himself looking at other guys in the PE lockers, and stutters while talking face to face with an attractive male. _It's okay. Some people go through this phase, being curious about what it would be like to have sex with the same sex._

Hiro continues another year going through the motions being a teenager. He concluded by then that he really was gay. What triggered his decision was from a truth or dare game. The young boy was dragged into it by a couple of students who thought it would be funny to see the innocent freshman get scared. He sat in between one of the hottest girls in school and a senior male who was pretty chill. He was dared both times to make out with the two. The girl was sloppy on him while the senior was slow and gentle. Hiro secretly did not want to pull away from the man but he had to pull away sooner or later. At his third round, he picked truth, 'who did he prefer?' The girl to his left gave a behavior of 'It's me'. She was getting ready to lean into Hiro but he unconsciously turn to the senior on his right to kiss him again. The male was shocked at first but allowed it anyway, he really didn't care. The girl was in disgust and left the game offended.

From then on, Hiro was comfortable and allowed himself to develop crushes. However, he needed to watch out on who he was talking to. There were some who thought he was a freak. He didn't mind. He liked his sexuality. What scared him was actually admitting it publicly. See, Hiro recently has been bullied for his personality and his ability in robotics. They found him slightly quirky and hilarious that he was all the teachers' pet. They made jokes about him wanting to sleep with the teachers especially the ones who were male. Another rumor going around was that he gave a blow job to a student in the restrooms during 3rd period. As much as these rumors were hurting him, only half of the school heard the made up stories. Tadashi was the other half who has not heard them. Hiro planned it to keep it that way. He didn't want his brother to get involved in over-protective mode. It would make things worse.

No one knew about Hiro's sexuality. Not even Tadashi and Aunt Cass. Cass thought he was asexual, seeing that Hiro had never really complained about heartbreak from a girl. Same for Tadashi, he wondered why his brother had not asked for any girl advice. Hopefully he was not hiding anything to himself.

Eventually someone guess about Hiro's secret and spread it throughout the entire freshman class. While most students found it non-interesting and were ok with it, there were some who were shocked. There were even some who were angry and disgusted. The bullying got worse from the haters making Hiro's insecurity increase. They fooled around with his feelings and taunted him with a guy who pretended to be interested in him. Hiro didn't understand the game at first, until he was publicly humiliated in the hallways leaving him heartbroken.

Hiro sulked on his chair in the cafe staring off into space. I hate my life. Why doesn't anyone understand me? It was closing time. Cass was wrapping up her order on the last two customers and cleaned up the kitchen putting stuff away. Tadashi was downstairs helping his aunt so that she didn't have to do as much work. He cleaned the table and came by Hiro's. "Come on bonehead help me finish up." The younger boy did not move an inch. Tadashi looked at Hiro to see that was upset about something. Come to think of it, Hiro had been awfully quiet the past few days. Something was bothering him. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Hiro, "What's up man, you've been off the entire week." Hiro did not want to say anything. What if Tadashi found out and decides to disown him, or maybe Cass as well. He put his arms and his head down to indirectly tell Tadashi that he is upset but does not want to talk about it yet. Tadashi was patient and left to finish the rest of his chores leaving Hiro to have a moment.

The family ended up sitting in their living room watching TV and talking about Tadashi's college applications. He really wanted to apply to SFIT, so Aunt Cass supported him in his decision. Hiro participated in the conversations one in a while, but he was still drifting off remembering about the encounter Tadashi made earlier in the cafe. "Oh my poor boy." Cass said sincerely at the television. On the news, a reporter covered a story about a teen boy who committed suicide after his parents kicked him out of the house for being gay. Hiro was stiff and uneasy watching the screen. It made his position even worse. Tadashi looked away from the screen and shot a glance at Hiro. He noticed he was tense and bowed his head slightly towards the ground. Tadashi was worried about his brother. "Hiro? What's wrong?"

Hiro jerked in surprise hearing his name. Guilt was running through his body. Why was he feeling that way? He opened his mouth but no words came out. Aunt Cass turned her attention to her youngest nephew. "Are you okay sweetie?"

He was shaking. Part of him wanted to tell them but part of him didn't want to. But couldn't come up with a lie. "I really don't know what to say."

Tadashi got up across the couch Hiro was and kneeled in front of Hiro. Hiro turned his head away from Tadashi and Cass's eyes. "Hiro, if there's something that is bothering you, you can trust us." The sound of a phone ringing was echoing the room from the kitchen. "Who is calling at such an ungodly hour?!" Before Aunt Cass retrieved the room, she kissed Hiro at the top of his head and patted Tadashi on the back. It was up to Tadashi now to help his brother. Tadashi never took his eyes off of Hiro. Hiro gave up knowing that he was not going to leave without an answer.

"You probably might hate me." Hiro whispered nervously.

Tadashi leaned in closer to reassure his brother. "I would never hate you brother. Aunt Cass would never hate you. We are here for you no matter what. Whether you screwed something up or feel embarrassed about a situation, we will always be there to support you."

Hiro looked in his brother's eyes that were filled with care and patience. How could he turn this down? "Okay."

He took a minute to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath and started, "It's not easy to say this, but lately I have been dealing with this for over a year. It took me a while to see if I was sure about myself. I don't want to hide it anymore but I'm scared for rejection. I've already been made fun of for this. I'm gay. I'm attracted to guys. I really don't know another way to put it for you to understand.

Hiro waited for his brother to respond, it was taken longer than expected. Predicting the worst, Hiro allowed a tear to fall. He was going to end up like the boy on TV. Abandoned and no other place to go. Suddenly, a pair of arms are wrapped around his body. His eyes widened, then he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hiro," Tadashi spoke softly in his embrace, "I don't care if a person is gay or not. Everyone has the right to love whoever they want. I'll always love you bro. Who cares about the people who can't accept it. They're losers."

Hiro hugged his brother back. They pull away and Tadashi was happy to see him smiling again. "So who made fun of you?" Hiro explained to Tadashi the rumors his class were spreading and how there were students who teased him about his sexuality. Tadashi was furious about the actions the freshmen did but kept his anger to himself not wanting to ruin their brotherly moment. Hiro also shared his first kiss. It was on a Valentine's Day a couple years ago when his partner took him to the back of the school. What made Tadashi uneasy was that the two barely met that same day and Hiro never saw him since. The two brothers were still in conversation, joking around and Hiro being sarcastic at his brother. His sassiness was defiantly one of his traits. He loved it though, it fits his brother.

Aunt Cass comes back into the room stressed out but happy to see her nephews getting along. "Boys, I gonna need your help with cleaning up the house right now. The social worker is going to come by early in the morning for an inspection and did not have enough time to fix this place up on time! How are you Hiro?"

Tadashi nodded at Hiro and his brother look straight to his aunt. "Aunt Cass," he paused, "I'm gay." Cass blinked twice, "That's it? Baby, I knew about this since you were 11. Now come on kids it's almost midnight!" Well that went easy the brothers thought. Then again, Aunt Cass was a woman who loved everyone.

Hiro no longer had to worry about hiding his preferences to his family. In fact, he now was a lot more open to them. They continued to function as a normal comfortable family. Just like how Aunt Cass would embarrass Tadashi whenever he brought a girl, Cass would do the same for Hiro in the cafe. Whenever Hiro had a relationship problem, he would always come to Tadashi for advice. Nothing really changed Hiro since he came out to them, he only felt like he can do whatever he wanted and not feel ashamed by his peers. Tadashi was still the overly protective brother. The cool benefit from it however, was that whenever someone broke his heart, they'd had to deal with Tadashi. No one messes with his baby brother.

**Review and let me know what you think! Love or Hate it I don't mind. **


	2. Heartbreak

**Hi! Thanks for sticking around. Here's a new story. You might notice someone from another movie appear in the story. All I can request is that you pretend the character is in a high school age. You'll hate me later. **

"What?" Hiro was confused and in disbelief. He could not believe what he was hearing. "I said: I never loved you." His partner repeated. "I was just using you. Did you actually think I would want to be with you?" He couldn't breathe. This was not happening. What was going on? There's gotta be some mistake.

"Why?" He timidly asked.

"I just needed someone to hook up with. I'm not into serious relationships. But boy wasn't this fun, seeing the false hope in your eyes every time you see me!" Hiro let tears run down his cheeks. He dazed off, feeling dizzy after processing all the information he was hearing. Right when he thought he found someone who understood him, the guy just pushed him off the cliff. Hiro started to shiver. Not because of the idiot in front of him, they alone in the school parking lot. Today was supposed to rain, the clouds are rolling in and it seemed like it was going to start right now.

Unamused the boy laughed at the broken kid who dropped to his knees and held his chest. The sobs hitting his throat was satisfying the betrayer. The boy gave a chuckle and walked away from the poor boy lighting his cigarette. Hiro, all alone now, choked out more sobs and that ran down his face along with the sprinkling from the sky. He used his hands to wipe off his wet face and ran out of the parking lot. He ran as fast as he could racing the speed of the rain. It was pouring harder and harder for each yard he ran. He was able to make it to the cafe without falling but only slightly tripping. He burst through the cafe and ran up the stairs startling the customers including his aunt. "Hiro!" She called out to him by the stairs. She's worried, what happened to her baby boy? Tadashi, who was helping his aunt today, rushed out of the kitchen after seeing what happened.

"What's wrong?!"

Aunt Cass clutched to him tightly anxious. "I don't know! I just saw Hiro BURST in the place and sprinted upstairs!" She rubbed her head trying to calm herself. Before she could have a panic attack, Tadashi grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down. "Aunt Cass, relax. Let me check out what's wrong. Okay?"

"Okay." Cass breathed out. "Thank you!" Without a thought Tadashi went upstairs in a fast pace to the living room.

"Hiro?" Not a sound. He went upstairs to their room. No sign of him still. He walked around the house trying to find his brother until he heard sobbing from the bathroom down the hallway. Knocking softly, the knob on the door had not turn. Hiro's crying were brought down to sniffling, as if he was hiding himself thinking Tadashi hadn't spot him yet. Both were aware of the setting they were in. Tadashi cannot let this slide. "Hiro… please open the door." Hiro put still sitting against the door. Tadashi knew it would take a while. As he waits, he sat down on the ground with his back against the door. He'll wait patiently.

After what seemed like 20 minutes, Hiro's breathing was calming down and there was silence for the last two minutes. The door opened slowly capturing Tadashi's attention. He searched for his brother's that was covered with his front bangs and dried tears. Tadashi sympathetically stood up to hug his brother. Wrapped Hiro tight with one arm and other stroking his hair. Hiro allowed the side of his face to rest on Tadashi's chest, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Closing his eyes comforted him so he can avoid the sight of reality. Love can be cruel, he reminded himself.

"Talk to me." Tadashi gently told him. Hiro lifted his head to look up. "It's Hans," he quietly said.

"What did he do?" Tadashi attempted to keep calm but there was a hint of anger, ready to slice someone's throat. Hiro didn't mind his retort this time. He really wanted to talk to his brother about it.

"Do you think there's somebody out there who will ever love me?" Tadashi was in shock after hearing Hiro's words. He noticed his eyes looking up filled with plead and rejection. He frowned, how could somebody ever ask such a thing? "He told me he never loved me. All the times when he said that to me… I actually believed him. And just when I thought he could be the one… he throws me away like trash." The brother's voice cracked and were accompanied by sobs and tears. He buried his face into Tadashi's chest again seeking comfort. Tadashi was disappointed in Hans right now. From the very start he knew that something wasn't right from the senior. He wished he could have helped Hiro earlier before anything happened but it was too late. The guy was very convincing and sneaky.

"There's always someone out there for everyone. And it even doesn't have to be someone who wants to settle down. Did you forget that I love you, and that I'm always here for you? I will sacrifice anything in order to make sure you're safe. It's not the end of the world, you have all the time in the world. You said you wanted someone who could understand you. I understand you. I may not have gone through most of the things you have, but I know for sure how you feel about it. And my friends! They love seeing you around. They also will be there for you whenever you need them. Give them a chance. You'd be surprised. Just remember you're not alone."

Hiro sat on the ground giving up on his legs. The older brother joined him. He sat next to him and gave him a comforting smile. Hiro smiled back wiping the tears off his face with the sleeve of his sweater.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm better than before," Hiro replied chuckling slightly and sniffing. "But it still hurts."

"That's okay, but I promise you'll get better soon."

"Ya….I trust you." Sighing from relief, Hiro looked at his brother to reassure him that he was fine. When Tadashi was about to get up he was attack by the arms of his brother, "One last hug!" He yelled.

Throughout the rest of the evening Tadashi made sure to keep Hiro distracted from the events that occurred hours ago. It brought him joy and relief that Hiro was smiling and talking excitedly especially during the dinner, where Aunt Cass had to remind him to shut up. _Someone's on their rag_, Hiro assumes. Before bed, Hiro and Tadashi were working on project relating to their robotics interests. They lost track of time when Aunt Cass had to come up to call it a night.

The next day at school was nerve-wrecking for Hiro. He didn't want to see Hans at all. As the boys got to the school, Tadashi stood by Hiro's side before classes started, to support his brother. They walked down the main hallway and that was where Hiro caught Hans. He was making out with a girl he never seen before. Hiro moved his head away to avoid the scenery and Tadashi sensed Hiro get tense. He looked up to where Hiro previously looked at and saw the same thing. This made him furious. Hans stopped his little game of tongue wrestling and smirked at the boy.

"Hiro! How's it going my little-" Tadashi immediately came in front of Hiro's way and pushed Hans square in the jaw. A yell of pain came from the outlaw and turned red, furious at Tadashi.

"What the fuck man!"

"Remember what I told you when you first met my brother? 'You break him, I break you.'"

Hans held on to his jaw and glared at the man who put him in defeat. He glared down at the little one who scooted back to avoid more trouble.

"If I catch you near my little brother again I'll make sure you don't see the lights of day again." Tadashi stared the man for a couple seconds and then took Hiro out of the scene. All Hans did was look down but not feel guilty. When the boys were out of sight from the hallway, Hiro hugged his brother again. "Thanks Tadashi."

"No problem little bro." He ruffled his hair to get Hiro to smack him back. "Come on, wanna see Fred attempt his 'science' experiment in the lab?"

"Sounds risky, but I'll go for the laughs. Once I see a spark of fire I'm OUT!"


	3. Lipstick

**So here's a short story, sorry. But this was what I wanted to write for a while but it didn't look like much. But anyway enjoy! **

The red stain spread across his lips. The upper lip was outlined and then was pushed on top against the bottom lip. They moved back outside to be seen in the mirror. A perfect color, he thought. After fixing the little smudged that slipped out to the edges he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. He observed the contrast of his face. He played with lips, puckering them and making face gestures. He wondered if he should move on to the rest of his aunt's makeup. He had the whole day to himself. He decided against it. It would be too much. Just the red paint was fine.

Footsteps in the hallway was heard inside the room. Ignoring the person passing by, he kept looking into the mirror playing with himself. Tadashi was making his way to his room but spots his brother in the corner of his eye inside sitting in their aunt's bedroom. He walks into the room, "Hey kiddo, why are you in Aunt Cass's room?" He trailed as he saw Hiro turn his head to look up to him. "You're playing make up again." This wasn't the first time Hiro did this. It was his second. The first was when he was helping his aunt choosing which color to wear for a party she was attending. He volunteered to put some on so that she can see the difference between two colors at the same time. He took a liking to the project, he admired himself and blushed at his aunt's comment who called him cute and that the color fit his skin. "Ya, I really had nothing else to do today. I finished fixing my bot and research." "Did you at least try to do some chores around the house?"

"What chores." Hiro returns to the mirror. Tadashi saw how perfectly Hiro applied the makeup. "You know that's not a bad color on you."

"Thanks," Hiro smiled. "I'm thinking I should wear this often."

"Why do you want to put on makeup?"

"Dude, its only lipstick, nothing else. I don't know. Why do girls wear makeup?"

Tadashi sighed and stood right next to Hiro, crouching down and joined Hiro into the mirror. "Hiro, you don't need to doll yourself to get someone's attention or to impress others. You're fine just the way you are."

"I'm not trying too hard bro. I'm just experimenting myself," Hiro replied with a smirk as he flipped his small bangs. Tadashi chuckled and pat his brother on the back.

"Anyway, Aunt Cass asked me if we could run a few errands for her."

"Tell her I'm applying for college."

"Like you'll ever want to do that."

"Ugh! I don't wanna go out." Hiro slide down on the chair.

"I'll buy you gummy bears."

Hiro jumped out of the seat, "What are waiting for!?" Tadashi laughed. He loved seeing his brother's face lit up with excitement. "Uh don't you wanna take that off?"

Hiro paused and looked at himself, there's too much. He grabbed Tadashi's head and pressed his lips against his cheek. Satisfied, he giggled and ran out the room. "There! Now it's perfect!"

Surprised by his actions, Tadashi saw the red mark on his cheek and smiled. "My brother is something alright."

By the end of the day, Hiro was lectured by an annoyed Cass not to go through her things.

**I have created a LipstickHiro... I love him like that lol. **

**If you are waiting on my other fic "Heart of Baymax" to update, I will post the next chapter this Sunday. **


	4. Valentine's Day

**Here's a really short story for a (late) Valentine's Day!**

Valentine's Day was always a boring day for Hiro Hamada. It was boring because he really didn't have anything to do while almost everyone he knew was out with their significant other. Tadashi was out with his girlfriend and his aunt was busy in the cafe. At first Valentine's Day was not such a big deal for Hiro but now as the young boy was becoming a teenager, it was becoming hard on him. He now understood why the singles on Valentine's Day were so desperate. They wanted to be with someone. For Hiro, we wanted to be loved. The love he wanted was especially hard to come by these days. For one; he's gay, how many gay people do you come by easily; and two; everyone thought he was a freak. In his mind, nobody wants to be with a gay freak. It was because of that, that Hiro was feeling lonelier than before. He's never going to find someone who wants to be with him.

Hiro finished the day in school and walked down the hall to his locker to pick up his robotics book that way he can do something at home tonight. He opened his locker and brought his book out but did not close it yet because he found a red envelope inside. When did that get here? He grabbed the envelope and opened it to find a letter inside.

_You come in my dreams, _

_You come in my thoughts, _

_Your cute face and dreamy eyes_

_Have melted my heart in knots, _

_Whether it is morning or noon, _

_Whether it is evening or night, _

_I just can't seem to get you_

_Out of my mind or sight, _

_Come, pacify my beating heart, _

_Yes, I have fallen for you, _

_Give me a nice warm hug _

_And say that you like me too…_

At the bottom of the page there was a picture of a heart and two sex male symbols connected. Hiro could feel a smile grow on his face and his heart feeling warm. At least there was someone out there who didn't think he was a freak. He was so happy to have received the letter and blushed at the fact that he had a secret admirer. Hiro left the school with a goofy smile on his face and walked home in total bliss. When he got to the cafe, Aunt Cass greeted her nephew only to be surprised that she got a big hug from the boy. Hiro went up to his room and found Tadashi planning out his date for his girlfriend. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Oh...nothing much." Hiro giggled. Tadashi knew something was up.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just-" Hiro trailed off and wondered if he should tell his brother. "Nevermind."

Tadashi was going to ask his brother again but then decided against it, seeing how...oddly happy Hiro looked. Tadashi did not want to ruin whatever happiness Hiro got into because this was the first time he looked happy again.

Tadashi eventually found out at night and he found Hiro sleeping on his bed with the letter next to him. "A secret admirer huh." Tadashi was both worried and happy for his brother at the same time. He was worried because he didn't want Hiro to be heartbroken again, but he was happy because someone decided to acknowledge Hiro in a polite and romantic way.

**Any suggestions! I might (will) take them ;)**


End file.
